


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by jeeno2



Series: Short Stories From the Vortex [14]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Tight Spaces, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/pseuds/jeeno2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is locked in a closet with John Smith.  She's going to kill their friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt from wordsintimeinspace: "Ten x Rose: unbind me."

“Have you lost your  _mind?!”_ Rose shouted, pounding her fists as hard as she could against the closet’s very solid – and very locked – door.

The only response she got from the living room on the other side were sharp peals of laughter from Donna, Jack, and the other drunken idiots who’d tricked them into this.

“No!” came her best mate’s loud voice.  “I haven’t lost my mind.  And you can’t come out for seven minutes!”

Martha said something then, in a much quieter voice.  Rose couldn’t make out most of the words.  But whatever it was made the party erupt in laughter again, so Rose had a feeling she knew the gist of it.

She was just about to beat her fists against the door again and demand they let them out of this _fucking closet right now_ , when John – her friend; her best friend, actually; the guy she’d had a major crush on for the better part of a year now, and the guy she now happened to be locked in Donna’s hall closet with – put his large and very warm hand on her shoulder.  

The unexpected contact made her jump.

“Um,” he said when she turned to face him.  It was dark in this closet (which was part of the whole point of this game, Rose knew), and Rose’s eyesight was pretty bad in the dark.  But she could still see well enough to make out the faint blush that was now rising on his cheeks.

“Ugh, I’m so sorry about this,” Rose said remorsefully, wringing her hands and not meeting his eyes.

And she was sorry.  This whole thing was her fault.  The second she accidentally let slip to Donna and Jack that she liked John – that she’d liked him for a couple of months now, actually – she just _knew_ they were going to pull something stupid like this.  

The minute Jack suggested they play Seven Minutes in Heaven at tonight’s party she should have made a bee-line straight for the kitchen until everyone had had their fun and the game was over.

But she’d acted too late.  Almost as soon as the suggestion was made, Rose and John were frog-marched to the closet where Donna kept her coats and other winter things.

And now they were locked in here, and everyone out _there_ was expecting them to make out.  Despite the very real fact that John had never once made any kind of move on her, or showed any sign at all that he wanted to take their friendship to the next level.  And despite the fact that Rose was way too terrified to make any kind of move on him herself.

Rose wanted the earth to swallow her whole.  She wondered whether, if she hoped for it hard enough, it would happen.

“Look,” Rose said.  She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.  She could do this.  She could fix this.  “We don’t have to, you know.  Actually _do_ anything in here.”  She looked over his shoulder at a random spot on the far wall, at the snow boots in the far corner of the tiny room – at anything and everything but John’s face.  “I’m really sorry our idiot friends made you come in here with me.”

Since getting locked in here with her John had been uncharacteristically quiet. At her words he ran his hands through his tousled brown hair and let out a long sigh.  

“Ok,” he said.  Rose chanced a glance at him then.  If anything his blush was even deeper now than it was before.  He was chewing on his bottom lip, eyes averted.  His hands were stuffed deep in the pockets of his trousers.  “I mean…. yeah.  Of course.  Let’s not do anything.  That’s… yeah.  That’s fine.  I mean, why _should_ we do anything?  We shouldn’t.  No.  Definitely not.  You’re right, of course you’re right.”

Was that… disappointment she heard in his voice?

Tentatively, Rose reached out and rested her hand on his shoulder.  His eyes snapped to hers, smoldering in the gloom of the closet.  They were deep and unfathomable, and just as beautiful as they always were.

“I mean…you don’t _want_  to do anything in here, do you?” Rose asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

John held her gaze and slowly, slowly covered the hand touching his shoulder with his own.  Gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Not unless you want to,” he murmured, his voice husky.

* * *

 

Five-and-a-half minutes later, Rose dimly registered that someone had yanked open the door of their closet.  She vaguely heard wild applause and catcalls pouring into the tiny room.

“You can come ouuuut nowwwww!”  Jack crooned.  

But Rose didn't bloody care.

With a groan, she wrapped her arms more tightly around John’s shoulders and pushed him up against the far wall of the closet.  Wasting no time, John deepened the kiss and slammed the closet door shut with his foot.

“I’m so glad they did this to us,” John said, smiling against her lips.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Seventh Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504085) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon)




End file.
